A Super Cool House!! Barney's House de Let's Go! / Transcript
(Opening theme) (Prologue) Hope: (narrating) Upon being defeated by my new enemy Vlue at the campsite, I had to get stronger so Booker T. sent me to take the farm rhyme test which ensured I got all of the nursery rhyme styles. After passing Bo Peep's and Boy Blue's tests, I was detransformed back to my regular clothes and planned to take shelter in the nearby woods. But luckily a kind woman, Azalea and her little hen took me in. Who would've known that Azalea was the testmaster of the final exam! While completing the final part of the exam I sprained my leg, But because I sacrificed myself, I earned the final four nursery rhyme styles! Now i have them all and there's nothing Vlue can do to stop me! (Subtitle) Hope: A Super Cool House!! Barney's House de Let's Go! (The day after the events of the previous episode) Hope: They're so awesome.... They're AMAZING! Okay which one do I wanna train with first? I gotta see what they look like on me.... Wait how do I activate them?! Nevermind then.... Stiiiillll (Pulling out the nursery rhyme style of courage) Hope: This one!!! (Raises it in the air) Hope: Spirit!!!!! (Wind blows) Hope: I'm confused. Ah well, mom is coming home from her business trip today, well... I guess I could make her omelet rice! Wait a minute I could try the kindness style! Alright. Ready! Nursery Rhyme Style of Kindness, Grant me the power of little hen and give me some eggs if you're so kind! (A basket falls from the spell) Hope: A basket? What the heck am I supposed to do with this? It's not like I live on a farm or anything. And Mrs. Johnson has that scary dog so I can't get eggs from her --- (Chickens flock around Hope in a Legend of Zelda style fury) Hope: CH-CH-CHICKENS?! No way! (The chickens start to attack Hope in a way) Hope: Hey stop! Ow! Itai! Itai! That really leaves a scratch! How do I?! What do I do?! Barney: Your mom will be home soon won't she, use the Crystal Princess Star Wand to make them all go away! Hope: That'll require the Lyrick Tiara I can't do that! I've learned my lesson! Please stop pecking my eyes out!! Barney; Shimbaree shimbarrah. Get these chickens out of here but leave us enough eggs for omourice! (The chickens all disappear and the basket is filled with eggs) Hope: Are they gone? Barney: It looks like the style charm react differently to different situations. Hope: If the courage style didn't work, why do the others work? Barney: Hope... Don't you remember what Azalea said? (Flashbacks from an unseen flashback are shown) Hope: So... These new powers... What should I do with them now that I have them.... And what do they do? Azalea: They'll only increase your magic more. And you'll be able to transform into new forms too... Hope: Not just princess form? Azalea: Yes. It seems to me you're still getting used to those powers... You can use them to access all sorts of new attacks! As well as new abilities outside of your magical form. Use them carefully, princess. Hope: I will. (Flashback ends) Hope: So I won't be able to use them unless I transform?! In that case.... Barney Crystal P--- Barney: Wait! Your parents! Hope: Oh right! But... Where else? We can always go to the kingdom... Barney: Or... Shimbaree Shimbaraah... Take us to my cool house! (In a magic flash Hope and Barney are transported to a mysterious house) Hope: Wow! (laughing) Barney: Are you impressed? Hope: It's great! Hey! What's this room? (Hope opens the door and...) Hope: A... Slurpee museum?!? Ahhh.... All the Slurpees of the world! Mmm!!! Coca Cola!! Blue raspberry!! Wait what's this?! (Opening the door) Hope: PICKLES?! (Hope comes out with a mouth full of pickles) Hope: (gasping) AAAAHHH!! This bookshelf is amazing... Sparkling... Look at all these treasuries which one should I read first?! A VHS COLLECTION TOO?! Barney: I should have warned her about everything... (Later) Barney: Now that you've seen everything ... And gotten your hands on the pickles... And my stash of peanut butter... You should train! Hope: (with pickles in her mouth) I don't wanna. Barney: WHAAAAT?! Hope this isn't like you! Hope: I still have to find the lion that lives here. Barney: Actually he'll kill you. Hope: Then what the heck are we waiting for?! (Pulls out the Crystal Heart) (In the background the Barney Home Video theme plays as the Crystal Heart is activated) Hope: Barney Crystal Power, make up!! (Hope places the Crystal Heart on her chest and spins around, she receives her gloves, her choker, shoes, and does a back arch to fully transform in to her clothes and headband. Hope spins around one more time before opening her eyes completing her transformation with a strong pose) Hope: And now I'm thirsty! Barney: What did I say about eating all those pickles?! Hope: It was inviting me! Barney; Next time I'm giving you bread and butter flavored pickles and they're disgusting too BJ wouldn't go near them! Hope: Why?! (A minute later in the backyard) Barney: Now that you've transformed use your powers to activate nursery rhyme style. Hope: But... Which one should I use anyway? Barney: Hey you could try the styles of happiness and music. Hope: Good idea! (Hope takes out the two styles from the Style Palette) Hope: Nursery rhyme style!! (A cold wind blows... Hope is frozen) Hope: THAT didn't work?! I had to sing a song about Espoir and now ... NOW when I get the styles I can't use them?! Barney: Hold on a minute! I guess you can't use them unless you're in battle! Hope: You think?! Barney: You look hungry. You can have the last of my Snackers... Hope: Dude I just wanna use my new powers already! (Meanwhile) (HiT Circus) Vlue: It seems that the little dreamer has found all of the nursery rhyme styles. Even if she's so strong now.. I'm not too easy to beat. I'll go to her when she least expects it... And she will lose her powers for good. (Vlue then transports herself to where Hope is) Vlue: I can't go in here looking like myself... (Vlue disguises herself as a cleaning lady) Vlue: Perfect. (Laughing evilly) She won't be able to resist. (Eyecatch A: Barney attempts making peanut butter cookies, but burns them in the process, Hope helps him, and the logo appears shortly after) (Eyecatch B: Hope and Barney are in the Magic Library when a monster from a horror book appears, Hope transforms and purifies the book, they both laugh and the logo appears) Hope: Jeez I can't believe that I'm going through my training and my powers don't work that well... Barney: Well... Hope: Hm? Barney: I think I've heard the style of friendship can call Azalea if needed.. Or anyone. Hope: What's her magic dial?! Barney: I don't know... Hope: Aaah! (Tumbles to floor in frustration) Barney: Well let's not panic. I'm sure there is something here that can help us. (Barney's doorbell rings) Hope: Hm? Barney; I'll get it! Barney: Dinosaur Residence. Category:Barney Hunters